


Don’t I know you?

by Spaghettoblastah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Deadpool being Deadpool, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson First Meet, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker takes care of Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Peter and Wade dating fluff, Protective Peter Parker, Sappy, Secret Identity, Wade doesn’t know Peter is Spider-Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettoblastah/pseuds/Spaghettoblastah
Summary: Peter decides to throw a pity party and eat his feelings, but when he goes to Wade’s favorite pizza place he runs into a familiar face and the feelings he was planning to eat become a little less avoidable
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fan fiction, and I’m not %100 sure I’m gonna finish this but if anybody likes it I probably will because I’m a people pleaser.  
> Please comment if you have constructive criticism or requests/suggestions, hell even if you have hate ill take it and I’m glad to answer any questions!  
> Most importantly: thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Wade can handle himself... right? I mean he’s a skilled assassin and I’ve watched him get out of impossibly dangerous situations without a scratch, I’m sure he’s fine. But what if he’s stuck somewhere waiting for his legs to grow back? maybe he just decided not to come, although he probably would’ve texted or something, he usually does. I glanced down at my phone “God it’s already 2am? should I go try to find him?

“Hey sweet cheeks”  
I I jumped a little, turning to see Wade walking up behind me  
“Dude I thought you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere, I was this close to being worried for you”  
I said leaving around two inches of space between my thumb and index finger  
Wades soft and crackly chuckle echoed slightly. his laugh was so soothing it made everything else quieter, like snow. I wish I could just listen to that sound on repeat  
“Good to know I can count on someone to be concerned about my well being for me”  
He sat down next to me with a box of pizza  
“Half plain and half Hawaiian, gots to have my pineapple”  
“Gross”  
I leaned back against the cement wall  
“How’d patrol go?”  
He asked as he reached into the box and pulled his mask up  
“On a Tuesday night? How do you think it went?” Wade’s mouth was already full of food so he just kind of shrugged  
I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza  
“Boring. It was boring”  
Wade just kind of nodded, mouth full.  
“Slow down sonic, the pizza isn’t gonna bite back”  
“Weak reference Spidey”  
Wade took a bigger bite pointedly and coughed trying not to choke on it. I laughed and shook my head, pulling my mask up to my nose and biting down. I listened to him talk about the same douchebag at the pizza place he always ranted about.  
“Derek was such a massive dickwad today”  
“Oh really?” I said absentmindedly  
He look at me before speaking up  
“What’s on your mind bud?”  
I sat there mulling over the feeling in my gut, the feeling telling me to word vomit at him, about how he’s the only thing I look forward to most days and how He makes every bad thing feel small but mostly how my stomach flutters when he laughs or smiles or calls me stupid nicknames. But I didn’t say any of those things, instead I just kind of sat there for a while, mouth agape  
“I...no...I’m good”  
“...”  
“Really, I was just spacing out”  
“...”  
We sat there as he stared and me and I awkwardly looked at everything but him  
“...Alright kid”  
He started eating and talking almost immediately  
“As I was saying; Derek was on the phone when I walked in and you wouldn’t believe what I heard him say...”  
I took a bite as well, pressing my head back against the wall, relieved he gave up.  
“And I think it was his girlfriend but there’s a fifty percent chance it was his mom...”  
After talking for a while and finishing the pizza, I started to drift off and when I woke up it was still dark out, my head was leaning against his shoulder and he was still talking  
But quieter  
“What time is it?”  
I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes  
He glanced down at his watch  
“4am”  
“Oh”  
I sat up only now realizing that was I leaning on him  
“Sorry”  
I said awkwardly laughing  
“For what?”  
Luckily my mask was down because I could feel my face turning red  
“Nothing...Wait it’s four in the morning?”  
He nodded softly  
“I should probably get home” I said standing up and dusting off my suit  
He stood up with a groan  
“Thanks for the pizza wade”  
I stood there, glued to the spot not wanting to go back to my shitty apartment especially without him. Wade said nothing, just staring right back at me  
“...”  
“...”  
“...need a push?”  
“No I’m good”  
I hesitantly walked towards the edge of the roof  
“Oh by the way, I’ve got...business tomorrow night so sadly you’ll have to hang out with someone else”  
I tried my best to be nonchalant but I think it came out sounding like a little kid who just lost his dog “Oh, okay”  
His expression changed, visible through his mask but I couldn’t define it, it felt like he saw a part of me I didn’t know was there. It made my breath catch  
“I could stop by in the morning if you want”  
he sounded worried but with a hint of annoyed,  
I couldn’t help but smile and hope he couldn’t tell  
“No that’s alright, I’ll just have to eat enough for the both of us”  
He smiled and patted me on the ass  
“You do that”  
A choked back noise escaped my throat and I could Feel his smile burning a hole through me as I looked at the ground, eyes wide, pausing for a moment trying not to keel over  
“I gotta go”  
I quickly turned around and started swinging 

Swinging through the air I couldn’t think straight, my heart was pounding and my stomach hurt

“Oh god oh god oh god. Why did I make that noise?? DOES HE KNOW? Why was he smiling??? DOES HE KNOW?? What do I do if he knows?? Should I apologize to him?? Why would I apologize, he’s the one who spanked me! Oh my god.”

When I finally got back to my shitty apartment I was so out of breath it felt like I got punched in the stomach, i just climbed inside and got into bed still out of breath “What the hell was that.”


	2. That one guy from that one thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay, awkward flirting in a pizza place

Usually on my days off I would do homework or swing around the city but today I had a plan, I was gonna get a bunch of cheap ass comfort food and watch shitty cable tv All day.

As per the rules of a “me day” I didn’t change out of my pajamas regardless of how embarrassing or dirty they might’ve been, luckily today I was wearing some blue and white striped pajama pants that were visibly clean. I pulled on a hoodie and went out in search for food which would probably make me sick by the end of the night  
I first stopped at the tiny corner store by my apartment and grabbed the essentials (chips, soda and candy)  
And the the second stop was any sort of fast food but with Wade on the mind I decided I’d go to the pizza place he always goes to. Besides he’s out of town so I definitely won’t run into him  
...yep, you guessed it, who else would be getting pizza at 9am aside from Wade Wilson himself ...well obviously I was too but that’s different because he was supposed to be out of town. What do I do? If I run that’ll just draw everyone’s attention and I sure as hell won’t come back here again, but I’m in the way of the door right here so... walk towards the counter and hope I don’t embarrass myself? I know Wade is a talkative guy but there’s no reason he’d just randomly strike up a conversation with me right? I just have to be cool.   
I walked up to the line which was just me and Wade and I stood there as we both waited for the server to get off the phone   
And after a couple minutes Wade spoke up   
“God, get it together Derek!”  
I laughed softly and he looked back at me and pulled a face,   
a scrunched-eyebrows-crooked-smile kind of face And then he looked back at the counter and then back at me   
“Don’t I know you?”  
“Uh I don’t think so?”  
He stood there for a second staring before we both heard Derek hanging up   
“I love you too mommy”   
I bit back a laugh as he walked over to us and took Wade’s order and then mine. And then we waited some more  
“Wade”  
He said smiling   
“Oh, I’m Peter”  
I smiled at him and I’m sure my face was visibly red, I reached out to shake his hand but his hands were stuffed in his pockets so I just pulled my hand back and he laughed under his breath  
“You’re cute”  
Shit, he’s flirting with me? Already?  
“You too”   
He chuckled loudly  
“I bet you say that to all the guys with intense facial scars”  
The fact that he said it so bluntly wasn’t surprising because I know Wade, he’s insecure so he assumes other people feel the same way so he won’t be as hurt by the assholes who treat him like shit. but honestly, who can’t get past a few scars?  
“Yeah, but especially the cute ones”  
That made him laugh again and then Derek called for his order and he went to leave with his pizza but he paused   
“Hey Peter?”  
I turned quickly   
“Could I give you my number?”  
Dude. What the fuck. He will latch on to anyone  
“Uh yeah sure, if you want to. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to But I guess you probably do because you asked-“  
I was cut off by him handing me a napkin with his number on it  
“Text me if you feel like it”  
And then he left with a massive grin on his face.  
I stood there kind of in awe with how little it took for him to give me his number but mostly because the dude I had a crush on just gave me a napkin that said “xxx-xxx Wade ;)”   
I’m not sure how long I was standing there but I was brought back by Derek calling my order behind me

When I got back I had decided to text him but then I had to decide what to say I so I sat there for a while, watching tv and eating while I thought of what to say. 

“Hey, it’s Peter from the pizza place”  
11:03am 

I set my phone down and waited for him to text back, it took less than a minute.

“I’m glad you texted!”  
11:03am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve resigned myself to only being able to write really short chapters, it is what it is. I’ve got mega plans for the next chapter so I’m excited for that
> 
> Thanks for reading homies <3


	3. Oh hey you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets back and Peter and him go on a date, smooch smooch, kiss kiss.

After about a week Wade got back from his job,  
He had been pretty open with me about what he does but obviously spared most of the details he thought I couldn’t handle.  
the day he got back he texted me asking if I wanted to have dinner with him

“That depends”  
“where are we going?”  
You 4:23pm

“My place I’m cooking”  
“I’ll pick u up”  
Wade 4:25pm

“What time?”  
You 4:25pm

“6?”  
Wade 4:26pm

Talking to Wade always put a dumb smile on my face and by always I mean every time we’ve talked in the last week.

“Yeah alright I’ll see you at 6 Wade”  
You 4:28pm

So I have an hour and a half to get ready, that’s a good amount of time, except...that’s way too much time.  
I spent nearly an hour trying to decide what to wear and fixing my hair because the last time we saw each other I had a nasty case of bed head mixed with “wearing my pajamas out in public” disease, so I really wanted to look nice.  
He said to dress casual but it’s not like I own anything that isn’t casual  
Finally I threw on a T-shirt, flannel and jeans and with suspiciously good timing I heard Wade knock on the door.  
“Hey Petey!”  
“Hi Wade”  
He smiled and looked me up and down, in the least sexual way anyone was capable of, I think that was his intention at least.  
“You look nice”  
“Thanks, I uh was looking forward to dressing in anything other than my pajamas”  
“I like the pajamas”  
“...well I could change”  
He chuckled  
“No...I like this too”  
We stood there, he stared and smile and I avoided eye contact while my face got redder  
“Let’s go shawty”  
I shook my head and walked out next to him, locking my door

We got to his place and it was so... normal  
At least, first glance. everything was cleaned up and the color schemes seemed a bit dark but still within normal people color tones and he had a rug and a tv and a well loved couch  
“This isn’t what I was expecting honestly”  
“Oh? And what were you expecting?”  
“I dunno...something more like the Batcave”  
He laughed loudly  
“Sorry to disappoint”  
He shut the door behind us and put his hand on the curve of my back  
“This is the living room and kitchen”  
We walked through and he gestured to the open door  
“Bathroom”  
“Bedroom?”  
I said pointing to the room with his bed...  
“Woah, at least let me buy you dinner first”  
He walked over to the kitchen  
“So, what are you making?”  
I said following behind him.  
He opened his fridge and grabbed a couple things leaving his fridge basically empty  
“We, are making spaghetti”  
“Oh?”  
I pulled myself up to sit on the counter as he grabbed his only frying pan and pot  
“I’ve never made spaghetti before. I’ve never really cooked in general”  
“Well don’t worry I’ll be gentle”  
“Shut up”  
I play punched him  
“It’s actually very simple, and at worst you can just cover it in cheese”  
We cooked for a while and as I was stirring the sauce I decided to say something bold  
“So... not to be that guy but, this is a date right?”  
He didn’t look up  
“If you want it to be, yea”  
“I do”  
He kept his eyes on what he was doing, a dumb smile on his face  
“Good...”  
“if it is a date then hypothetically us kissing would be on the table right?”  
He looked over at me and cocked his eyebrow  
“You don’t have to rush things of you think that’s what I want Peter”  
“...Maybe I just want to kiss you”  
I mumbled and he smiled and pecked me on the mouth very quickly  
“Let’s eat”  
ate and watched shitty tv and talked for hours and at 12pm he insisted on driving me home, And when we got there he walked me up to my door  
“Do you want me to kiss you?”  
He asked in a hushed tone  
“...I wouldn’t complain”  
He inched his face closer and closer to mine and then pulled away suddenly  
“Well goodnight”  
“Oh shut up Wade”  
I grabbed his collar and kissed him. His hands shot up next to my head and he hesitated before gently setting them on the sides of my head  
“Wow”  
He said softly, looking in my eyes  
“You’re a good kisser”  
He kissed me again  
“Thanks, you too”  
He took a step back and we stared at each other for a moment  
“I think I stretched your shirt”  
I laughed softly and when I looked back up He was making puppy dog eyes at me  
“I have to go”  
“I had a nice time tonight Wade”  
“I’m glad. I did too”  
“...”  
“...I should go right?”  
“Sadly, yes”  
I kissed his cheek  
“Goodnight Wade”  
I said walking inside  
“Goodnight”  
He mumbled, his hand touching were I kissed on his cheek.

Later that night I was sitting on a roof waiting for Wade. We hadn’t seen each other as Spider-Man and Deadpool in a week but I was with him a few hours ago. it was so weird pretending he wasn’t my boyfriend and I felt kind of guilty not telling him, I think he’d be okay with it ultimately but it felt like I was lying to him

When he got up to the roof he was out of breath  
“A lot of... stairs... whew”  
He walked over and gave me a bro hug which was weird after making out last night  
“How’d the job go?”  
“Same old same old”  
“Well I’m glad you’re back”  
“Oh?”  
“What?”  
“You’re never so forthcoming with your feelings Spidey, I hope you’re not realizing you’re madly in love with me”  
“You wish asshole”  
He sat down and set down a bag of burgers  
“So why do you not want me to be in love with you for once? Feeling particularly hateful towards yourself today?”  
I took a big bite of the burger he handed me  
“I’ll have you know I’m newly taken”  
I smiled but I don’t think it was visible through the food I was stuffing in my face  
“Let me guess, she from Canada, and she doesn’t go to this school?”  
He laughed  
“No he’s just a normal kid”  
“How young is this dude?”  
“So many questions. Last week you were so preoccupied”  
“Yeah”  
I leaned back, supporting myself with one arm  
“Well... a lot has happened in the last week, you should know.”  
He nodded and leaned back as well  
“I’m surprised you could commit to a relationship you just kinda scream “commitment issues”  
I said nudging him jokingly  
“Wow that’s hurts kid”  
I smiled and took a bite of my burger  
“If you saw this guy you would understand why I had to lock it down”  
If he kept going on with this sappy stuff I probably would have told him then and there just so I could kiss him again  
“Not sure about that dude, I’ve seen the people you’re into, they don’t tend to be my type”  
“Doesn’t matter, this kid could charm anyone with his dorky smile”  
“I’ll have to meet him sometime”  
We sat there and listening to him talk about how attractive he thought I was, and how the job went and I vaguely updated him on my issuesan hour I sat up and looked at the time  
“Alright you sap, Ive got classes tomorrow so I’m gonna call it a day early”  
I stood up and he looked at his watch  
“At 1am?”  
“I’m just kinda tired, go see your new boy toy if you’re lonely”  
“I just might”  
I walked over to the edge  
“Alright well I’ve got a lead I might need some help with tomorrow”  
“Text me the info and we’ll meet up here”  
“Aight”  
“Goodnight Wade”  
“Goodnight homeslice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you couldn’t tell, I’ve given up on trying and have some emotionally draining life stuff so like, I’m just doing this for fun. Might fuck around and write a bunch more fics 
> 
> Thanks for reading you sexy bitches <3


End file.
